


Botany Lesson

by GurukUskada



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Coercion, Higgs being trash, M/M, Nasty character, Work In Progress, dubcon, if you're looking for fluff this ain't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GurukUskada/pseuds/GurukUskada
Summary: Higgs bullied a botanist for a sprig of mistletoe just so he can explain to Sam how it and Bridges compare as parasites. Sam wants nothing more than to escape the terrorist's clutches, but Higgs has more in store for the porter than a simple botany lesson.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	Botany Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> STILL NOT FINISHED. Updated ON 12 JAN 2020. Sorry for blue balling you guys with this. Things are crazy for me rn and I write when I can, however small.

“ **_It’s a parasite, you know._ ** ” 

Higgs stood with one hand braced against the wall, the other hand held a sprig of mistletoe between his pointer and middle fingers. Also against the wall was Sam, who pressed himself flat in a futile attempt to pull away from the taller man. His head was turned to avoid Higgs’ ever persistent eye contact and it tickled the terrorist to no end that just a close enough look could turn Sam into a  _ bashful bride _ . Blue eyes scanned over Sam’s face, noting every single facial movement, however miniscule, and banking them away for future daydreaming. Higgs arched a brow as if to wait for a response. Sam would never hold a conversation and that suited the terrorist just fine -- he  _ loved _ to give long winded speeches. The corner of his lips twitched briefly before he continued.

“ **_It sends out roots to feed off any tree it latches onto -- bleeds them of their hard-earned nutrients to survive. Sure, they may look pretty on the outside. But inside?_ ** ” Higgs’ voice was a low drawl but the inflection implied there was a direction to his point. There always was. The mistletoe’s leaves rustled softly as Higgs began to roll it apathetically between his fingers. 

Sam up until this point hadn’t invested any of his attention into what Higgs had rambled on about, he was more concerned with finding a suitable exit from his entrapment. Higgs was already too close for comfort and from prior experience, he had issues with maintaining acceptable personal space. The taller man was close enough that the BT tar mixed with his natural musk clung to the inside of Sam’s nose, boring itself into a memory for a scent he wouldn’t soon forget. 

The porter remained silent and it was the sound of the mistletoe scratching that made him refocus on Higgs. Sam hated how slow and smooth he spoke. It made him feel like he’d been lathered in crude oil. A bitter feeling clamped at his gut and his face promptly conveyed its discomfort. It brought another smile to Higgs’ face. He was pleased with how distressed Sam became under the threat of touch. He loved to watch him squirm, to watch him try and meld into the wall and away from his looming. With eyes still locked on Sam, he turned his head just enough to give the clump of mistletoe an exaggerated sniff, then exhaling through his mouth and into Sam’s face. Sam’s eyes screwed shut and Higgs chuckled softly in his throat. 

“ **_Did you know that, Sam? Yet despite all that --_ ** “ Higgs continued, abruptly falling forward to rest his forearms against the wall on either side of Sam’s head. The mistletoe brushed against the porter’s cheek and rest alongside his face. “ **_\-- People used to do all_ ** _ sorts _ **_of things under ‘em._ ** ” Higgs tilted his head from side to side. His nose came close to skimming over Sam’s cheekbone. Another chuckle found its way to Higgs’ throat. 

The feel of Higgs’ breath against his face made Sam cringe with the added context of ‘things’. His laughter made it worse. It was almost a dizzying hum in his ear. Fingertips searched along the wall for an escape that didn’t exist and it would earn them a mocking glance from Higgs with an equally mocking smirk to match.

“ **_I can’t help but think,_ ** ” Higgs shifted his weight to one arm, leaning so he could better see all of Sam’s little reactions, “ **_that you’re the tree. And Bridges?_ ** ” The arm not holding the mistletoe sank down to rest atop Sam’s shoulder, who immediately flinched upon contact. A sly, open-mouthed smile pulled at the corners of Higgs’ mouth to expose perfect, white teeth. 

“ **_Well don’t it seem like Bridges is a bit like some mistletoe?_ ** _ Think _ **_about it, Sammy._ ** ” His voice was intimately low; a single finger stroked along the top of Sam’s head.

Intrigue from the comparison mixed with the disgust he felt from the touch. Sam slowly opened his eyes so he could at least stare at the villain from out of his peripheral. A large grin appeared on Higgs’ face, delighted to have gotten Sam’s attention at last. “ ** _Oh, I see that look._** _‘Higgs, how could Bridges be like a parasite?’_. **Well, I’ll** _tell_ **you.** ”

Higgs heaved himself off the wall and allowed more space between he and Sam. The visible wash of relief caused another taunting smile to appear on Higgs’ face. Every bone in his body  _ begged _ for Sam to move and dammit if he didn’t disappoint.

Sam slid against the wall away from Higgs to at least put more distance between them, only being able to push himself away from the wall for a split second before a gloved hand reached out to tug him back by his ponytail. Sam grunted as his head was forced upward and Higgs tsked him like a child. He had meant to create distance and instead managed to close it entirely. Sam inwardly kicked himself. 

“ **_Look at you -- runnin’ all over the damned place. Building up this network for them. What have_ ** _ they  _ **_done for you, Sam? Hm? What have they_ ** _ really _ **_done for you?_ ** ” Higgs began to walk them backwards. Sam did his best to not trip over his own feet when it seemed like they picked up pace. His arms wobbled out for balance. They stopped abruptly. Sam stumbled into Higgs who stood like a rock in place. Above Sam’s face the mistletoe appeared and suddenly there was hot breath against his temple.

**_“I’m just tryin’ to help you out, Sam. Wouldn’t want to see all of your precious nutrients_ ** _ sucked  _ **_dry.”_ ** Higgs pressed his nose against Sam’s skin and inhaled him like he did the mistletoe. Sam twitched, his mouth jerking briefly into a frown. The grip on his hair tightened and he could feel Higgs’ fingers press dents into his scalp. His eyes flitted back and forth with desperation. Higgs drew out an exhale, humming with enough force that Sam felt the vibrations from Higgs’ chest against his back. The hairs on his neck raised when Higgs spoke.

**_“You smell overworked and underpaid. They just take, take, take what they want from you -- all your hard work,”_ ** Higgs near-mumbled against Sam’s ear while his hand tensed sporadically through his hair for emphasis,  **_“Suuuure, they thank you, but they’re taking all the credit for that Q-pid around your neck. And why shouldn’t they? You’re just the_ ** _ muscle _ **_.”_ ** The hand holding the mistletoe swooped down to clutch firmly at Sam’s throat, fingers feeling for the chain that hid just beneath the collar of his porter’s uniform. A muffled noise caught in Sam’s throat, his heart thumped hard against his chest. And while Higgs had yet to actually explain the correlation between Bridges and some lousy mistletoe, Sam was able to parse through all the wordy bullshit to come to the reluctant conclusion that maybe Higgs was on to something. 

Sam grasped at Higgs’ wrist and tugged when it felt like he had almost fished free the Q-pid. It rattled and clanged against his chest before it was ripped from around his neck, undeterred in the slightest by Sam’s opposition. Higgs held it like a trophy above Sam’s head, gripped tight and crushing the mistletoe along with it. Light glinted off its edges as it dangled freely. 

**_“Shh, shh, Sam. You fuss too much for a guy who says he doesn’t give a shit.”_ ** Higgs cooed in a tone that was unmistakably a jeer. 

“Did you rob a botanist for that mistletoe?” Sam snapped and started to try and writhe free from Higgs’ grasp. His eyes followed the gentle swing of the Q-pid’s dangling formulaic slabs. 

Oh, how  _ on the nose _ Sam was with his intended dig. Higgs laughed aloud and dropped both the necklace and the mistletoe to the ground. The necklace gave a dull thud while the plant didn’t make so much as a scraping noise. The laughter died down to snide chuckling and that spare hand once again found Sam’s neck. Fingers tightened until they’d later leave an impression for the world to see -- just as Higgs liked it. He wouldn’t want the dear man to walk away without  _ something _ to remember him by. 

Higgs’ tongue ran along the shell of Sam’s ear and it caused Sam to jump.  **_“You know me so well it’s uncanny.”_ ** Higgs mused in his overly familiar tone. 

Of course Higgs robbed the botanist. But that wasn’t all. The botanist would see to their studies from a wheelchair for the rest of their days. Higgs would laugh and wonder aloud if the research of some now near-extinct plant was worth not having the use of legs. Seemed irresponsible. But who was he to deny someone a fight? And he desperately needed the visual aid for such a useful lesson. No matter if it now lay forgotten on the floor.

There was barely enough time for Sam to utter a ‘fuck you’ before Higgs pulled them backward with enough force and direction that the porter could only flail his arms awkwardly through the air. They didn’t stop moving until it was Higgs’ back now against the wall. Both of them had their breath hitch from such a sudden stop and it caused Higgs to giggle.

**_“Fuck_ ** _ me _ **_? Sam, I don’t think you have it in you.”_ ** There was a sensual lilt to his tone and it was spoken lasciviously into the shorter man’s ear, which earned him a hard elbow to the gut from Sam who had had just about enough of Higgs. Higgs coughed, air sputtered out of his mouth followed by a bray of laughter. Why was it so entertaining when Sam fought back? It was almost  _ cute _ how he thought he could contend with his power. He wouldn’t let Sam get used to feeling like he had the upper hand. It was much more fun to let Sam think for a small instance he gained some footing before he ripped the rug from underneath him.

With blinding speed he slid out from behind Sam, hand still on his throat but releasing his hair, and spun around to face the porter all the while shoving him into the wall hard enough for him to lose his breath and for his teeth to clatter together. Sam’s eyes fluttered and he gasped against the hand that threatened to suffocate him. Fingers tightened just enough for there to be a concern about adequate oxygen intake. Sam took short gasps of air and watched the man in front of him adopt a sadistic grin. 

Higgs leaned in close, lips barely keeping their distance from Sam’s. His gaze led downward to Sam’s mouth and he stared at this lips possessively, like a wild dog at its prey. A hot eagerness to bite Sam’s lips filled him until he almost couldn’t take it. He’d stay his hand, however, and wait to show Sam just how feral he could be. And while Higgs stared at Sam’s lips with starved expressions, Sam stared at Higgs’ with complete apprehension.

**_“You couldn’t handle me, Sammy.”_ ** Higgs all but whispered. 

Breath ghosted over Sam’s skin and it made him shudder, enough so that he couldn’t look at those thin lips anymore. Sam shifted his gaze upward just in time for their eyes to lock. A deep chuckle came from the taller man and he slowly pressed his body against Sam’s,  **_“Because you see...I’m a bit like mistletoe, too. And boooy am I hungry.”_ ** Higgs closed the distance between them in a forceful push, lips mashing together whether Sam wanted them to or not. Sam didn’t pull away but he didn’t offer any reciprocal movement, either.

At least Higgs stopped talking. If the kiss was good for one thing, it was for shutting Higgs’ fucking mouth. 

Sam still didn’t move -- not right away. It wasn’t until he felt a hand tug at the zipper on his uniform that he started to wriggle again. Higgs tensed his fingers against Sam’s skin as a warning. It wasn’t as if Sam was afraid to die, but to suffocate until death would be such a sorry fate (though the thought crossed the terrorist’s mind, to be responsible for the air being squeezed out of the other’s lungs until he collapsed). Higgs pulled away just enough for a breath between them, and loosened his grip on Sam’s neck. Sam inhaled sharply and tilted his head downward and away from the gaze of those black-rimmed eyes.

_ Cute. _ Higgs chortled and resumed pulling at the zipper on Sam’s uniform in an agonizingly slow motion until it stopped above where his navel would be. Red started to paint the porter’s face and a heat rest beneath his skin. He could feel his heart throb behind his rib cage, his fingertips pulsed with each near-painful thump as blood rushed through his veins. A weakness filled his knees like someone replaced them with jelly. But Sam knew he couldn’t let himself fall -- he couldn’t let Higgs exploit another vulnerability. 

Sam braced himself against the hand that ran up his chest and over his right shoulder. Higgs’ glove was rough against his skin and as he tensted, fingers would tighten around his throat as a grim reminder of what he was more than willing to do should he fight. His shoulder was freed from his uniform and the sleeve hung loose by his side. Higgs clicked his tongue once with approval, making Sam feel like some prize to be won. Fingers started to walk over the shape of his exposed muscle before the terrorist’s palm flattened at the junction where shoulder met neck; it slid to take the place of the hand currently around Sam’s windpipe, gripping just as tight so that he could work off the uniform on the other side. Sam tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Higgs had seen the man more exposed than this. Pictures of the porter in the hot springs adorned parts of the wall in his bunker. He  _ loathed _ Sam and what the man trudged through hell for. But it was infinitely more exciting to be the reason for the porter’s disrobing than it was to spy on him from afar. It was better to be the direct cause of his discomfort, and sometimes only throwing BTs at the man got boring. BTs Sam could manage, but Higgs had wondered how much of  _ him _ the quiet man could handle.

He leered at Sam as yet another shoulder became exposed. The uniform slid down to Sam’s waist and the man even still refused to look at him. Higgs hummed and it startled Sam who had just gotten used to the uncomfortable silence. The hum quickly turned into a soft snicker. ****

With his thumb he applied stern pressure to the underside of Sam’s chin. Higgs didn’t have to say a word for Sam to understand that he demanded eye contact. He fought -- at first. He fought the notion despite when Higgs’ hand found his hair again, and even  _ with _ all the tugging, Sam put up a fight to avoid the terrorist’s gaze. While entertaining at first, it annoyed Higgs fast. He yanked forward on Sam’s head and shoved it back until a soft thud sounded. Head connected with concrete and a grunt climbed its way up through Sam’s mouth.

But Sam’s eyes finally met with the terrorist’s which seemed to sparkle behind that dark eyeliner. 

**_“Ahh, there we go...much_ ** _ better _ **_. Wouldn’t want to miss out on all those little faces you make.”_ ** And as if on cue, Sam wrinkled his nose into a partial scowl, his lips parting to barely expose his bared front teeth. Higgs beamed with a shit-eating grin and made sure to keep his eyes locked with Sam’s. His next few ideas were bound to give him superb reactions and he would feel robbed if the floor got to see them and not himself.

Higgs jerked at Sam’s uniform until it fell to the floor. Sam’s eyes twitched in response, hands automatically moving to protect himself from Higgs’ hand until they were swatted away. Higgs tucked a finger between Sam’s skin and the waistband of the pair of pants separating him from seeing all of the shorter man. He raised a brow, clearly amused. Looking down his nose at the flustered porter, Higgs mumbled in a near growl,  **_“Who ya savin’ yourself for?”_ ** He teased and slid his hand downward to palm at Sam’s cock.

Disjointed thoughts flashed like lights inside Sam’s brain while he was cupped inside Higgs’ hand. A new heat rippled throughout his body and it began to suffocate him. His breath became ragged and his chest jerked to steady it. The throaty chuckle from Higgs sounded distorted and even though he had been forced to keep eye contact, the fact the taller man’s head moved to rest beside his own went unnoticed until a voice filled his ear. It was smooth but it didn’t fool Sam; the words were dirty and assuming as they slithered through his skull.

**_“I’m goin’ to make ya shake, Sam. I’m goin’ to suck my name off your_ ** _ tongue _ **_while I fuck you into this wall.”_ ** Gloved fingers wrapped around the porter’s shaft and in slow movements he started to slide them back and forth along it. Higgs was confident that he’d have Sam erect in his palm within minutes -- he could feel the subtle quake in the other’s knees already. Higgs felt his own pants tighten, his thoughts raced with ways he’d make Sam moan. The porter’s trembled breath in his own ear made him thirsty for the other noises he was capable of.

Insurmountable heat plagued Sam’s body and what started as a dull sensation on his skin quickly amplified into sharp tingling. He stared ahead of himself but he was no longer able to ignore the way Higgs’ glove felt against his skin. Lips pressed against his jaw and he jerked his head in surprise. A breathy chuckle left the terrorist, his fingers gripping tight once around Sam’s cock. At this point, the hand around his throat almost seemed an afterthought, a superfluous threat considering Higgs had him almost literally by the balls. 

Sam wasn’t moving anywhere.

Slowly the lean Sam had against the wall had meant to stabilize himself rather than to create distance. Coming to terms with the situation left him with mixed feelings of shame and confusion. It was...easier. Higgs was powerful and seemed to have every intention of playing this through, with or without his cooperation. 

His heart continued to beat rapidly in his chest. The weight of itself crashed repeatedly against his sternum as if to leap from his chest entirely. Sam’s gaze shifted downward when he felt Higgs’ hand slide from his neck to rest against his chest. Long fingers drummed in time with the erratic heartbeat and it caused Sam to tense against them. The porter despised that even still, despite all the contact he had endured, his aphenphosmphobia made him flinch -- made him an easy target. And it was entirely possible Higgs felt him tense, because as soon as he did, their bodies were suddenly pressed together again. It wouldn’t matter if Sam had maintained celibacy all this time, it wasn’t hard to figure out the part of Higgs’ body pushed against his lower abdomen. 

That sharp tingle, although it had been left to be forgotten a decade ago, made itself known in his gut and it matched the intensity that lingered on his flesh. Oh, how Higgs was pleased to feel Sam’s member stiffen in his hand. And in no time, really. Rather, in less time than Higgs had anticipated. Sam was deliciously touch starved from his self imposed punishment and it was too good to pass up the opportunity for a snide remark. Higgs slid his head back to stare into Sam’s eyes. His hand slid up from Sam’s chest and he, with an uncharacteristically careful grip, took Sam’s cheeks between his thumb and fingers. 

**_“So eager,”_ ** he cooed, his thumb rubbing along Sam’s stubble,  **_“We’ll see how eager you get.”_ ** Higgs gave Sam’s lips a studious look as he rubbed his thumb along the bottom one. He noticed Sam swallowed hard and the terrorist beamed before moving in to take Sam’s lip between his teeth, his thumb moving back to clamp against the other’s cheek. Sam jerked his head in instinct and instantly regretted the resulting sting from having pulled too hard. A sound caught in his throat and once again his own fingers started to run along the wall behind him. A heavy breath escaped his mouth as teeth pressed down into his bottom lip. Gloved fingers tightened around his shaft for a few short tugs and, to Sam’s surprise, they loosened -- that hand slinking out from inside his pants. The porter became all too aware of the tightness of his pants when he was left to bulge against them.

Higgs started to work off the glove that had been groping Sam. He let it fall to the floor beside them with a soft ‘plap’, and as it fell he reached for his pocket knife, never once breaking contact with Sam’s lip. 

With preoccupation on Higgs’ teeth, Sam didn’t notice at first the knife slipping up under the bottom hem of his shirt. It wasn’t until he felt cool air across his stomach that he noticed the knife slicing away fabric. The gold blade tore easily through Sam’s shirt until his chest was exposed and the fabric lay more like a vest over his shoulders. His entire body pulsed with a sudden surge of blood pumping rapidly through his veins, his heart heaved and crashed against his chest like waves against rock.

Teeth sank further into his bottom lip and Sam grunted against the sharp pain. His hands flew up to thump against Higgs’ chest in a silent request for him to stop, to which the taller man chuckled in response before instead opting to suckle on bruised skin. The metallic taste of blood was a gratifying flavor and he was sure to savor it with long glides of his tongue. Sam’s lip still stung, the sucking was not that much better than the biting. Regardless, Sam loosened his arms until his hands fell from the other man’s chest.

Higgs had maintained his close proximity and he started to grind his groin into Sam’s. Not quite a sigh and even less so a grunt, a noise would stifle in Sam’s throat with each upward thrust of Higgs’ hips. They weren’t quite the noises the terrorist wanted to hear, but it was a start.  _ Sam was reacting. _ The hand holding Sam’s face would soon release his cheeks so he could remove his glove. The porter could still feel their pressure against his skin.

Another soft ‘plap’ and the glove dropped on the other side of them. 

Bare hands pressed against Sam’s stomach, the knife gliding along with them, and trailed slowly up to his shoulders (delighting in every flinch along the way) where fingers would work the shirt off of firm muscle. Nails dragged along Sam’s skin with only enough force to tease and to send little shivers up his spine. And it worked. Goosebumps broke out along Sam’s arms and he felt every hair on his body stand on end. The knife felt cold against his heated skin and it made Sam gasp through Higgs’s teeth. 

The torn shirt was worked off of Sam’s shoulders, those gentle scrapes of the terrorist’s nails turned into rough digs as they ran down his arms leaving behind reddened trails in their wake. The shirt slid off from Sam’s body with little issue and it fell to pool behind his heels. 

Just as cloth had fallen from Sam’s body, Higgs’ tongue had slid between Sam’s parted lips and let a free hand glide back underneath the man’s pants. Skin to skin contact on his arousal made Sam hitch his breath through the kiss and twitch in the palm of the terrorist’s hand. Try as he might, Sam couldn’t move his thoughts to anything other than the tongue in his mouth and the hand now stroking him. He was no prude, but to have abstained from sexual intimacy for so long only to have the chance thrust upon him had Sam’s head spinning, and those desperate clutches against the wall stopped being about escape.

_ You’re enjoying this. _

It was bad enough that Higgs was marking precious territory over his skin for all to see. Unease knotted in Sam’s gut to realize that while he rejected everyone else’s touch, it was Higgs’ that brought him close to damned near thrusting into the man’s hand. Though the stark hypocrisy of it all kept Sam from outwardly enjoying himself  _ too _ much, even he knew that all the reserve in the world couldn’t keep him composed for much longer. Perhaps what was worse, then, was knowing Higgs would get off on being the one to dismantle his otherwise stoic stature. 

A tug jolted Sam out of his head. Higgs pulled at the porter’s pants and pushed them down until they rest at mid thigh, simultaneously breaking the kiss and moving his head to peer at Sam’s reaction. Cool air ghosted over Sam’s erection and he let out a small sigh. Still he was unable to return Higgs’ glances; they so far had only made him feel like prey. Out of the corner of his eye he managed to catch the smirk that played on Higgs’ lips which were flush from the harsh kiss. 

Fingertips grazed over the head of Sam’s cock, wiping away the precum that had beaded at the slit. Sam’s brow furrowed. The sensation was more of a tease than anything and it left him silently craving more. More was certainly what the terrorist had in mind, though it may not have been exactly what Sam had been hoping for. 

Long, precum slicked fingers thrust themselves into the warmth of Sam’s mouth. A startled noise barely made its way around the intruding digits. Higgs shoved his fingers far enough back that it tickled the porter’s gag reflex and he chuckled when tears speckled the man’s eyes. He massaged Sam’s tongue roughly, making sure he could taste his own salty musk.

**_“Relax, Sam.”_ ** He crooned. There was a cruel undertone to his voice. Higgs took Sam’s erection in the same hand that held the knife, a triumphant look settling in his features. Sam continued to gag against the other’s fingers and his head lolled along the wall to finally stare up at Higgs. The cold blade made the porter worried about its potential applications beyond shredding his clothing. Higgs tsked lightly and feigned a sympathetic look.  **_“Look at you strugglin’. This is a good look for you, sweetheart.”_ ** And then a soft laugh fell from his lips to fall on the scowl that formed on Sam’s face. 

_ Nothing would be sweeter than to change that scowl into an open-mouthed moan. _

Higgs hummed lightly as blackened tears started to well in his eyes and spill down his cheeks. Confusion didn’t have time to settle in Sam’s face before panic quickly took its place. Familiar hands pawed and crawled their way up his legs as a tar pit of BTs swelled beneath them. They attempted their climb upward as if Sam were a tree, his pants and uniform drawing downward to expose more of his legs until they settled around his ankles. His boots kept them from being removed any further but Higgs would fix that. 

Sam struggled and his hands flew up to push against Higgs’ chest. The bastard knew how to take the fun out of everything, it seemed. Higgs squinted and sighed at the other man’s attempt to once again escape. When will the man learn? He let go of Sam’s erection and the knife hovered in his hand. It shot up into the air and flew toward Sam’s head missing his face by mere inches, embedding itself up to the hilt inside the wall. Sam stopped struggling but his hands remained steadfast against the terrorist’s chest. His heart thudded against his ribcage as those hands continued to grope at him in a desperate attempt to draw him under the tar; the smell of it accosted his nose. 

Fingers made an expeditious retreat from Sam’s mouth and quickly found their place around Sam’s throat. Higgs leaned his face forward, grinning.  **_“Just gonna help you outta these.”_ ** Before Sam could react, he was hoisted up by his throat and held against the wall. Boots thud against concrete as he kicked clumsily for leverage. When they connected with Higgs’ body it didn’t seem to make much of a difference. The terrorist ignored them easily.

A rigorous trembling sound came from the knife by Sam’s head as Higgs ripped it from the wall. It flew back toward Higgs who had raised a hand to catch it. Sam coughed and sputtered as his hands gripped at the hand around his neck. 

**_“Shh, shh. You’ll hurt yourself, Sammy, and lord knows the UCA needs their work horse. You hurt yourself and we_ ** _ may _ **_just have to put this old horse down.”_ ** Higgs motioned with the blade and then there were hands grasping at Sam’s flailing feet. The BTs succeeded in holding them in place so Higgs could lean to his right to reach one of those Bridges boots. The knife dragged down Sam’s leg with just enough force to remind the porter that he was in control (as if choking him in mid air wasn’t enough of a reminder). With an aggressive motion he loosened Sam’s boot and tugged, allowing the BTs to handle the rest. The left pant leg was wrestled free from around Sam’s ankle and those eager hands pulled, straining Sam’s right ankle until a grunt staggered out of his mouth. 

Higgs leaned up to stand and smiled at the desperate expression on his toy’s face. What a sight he was! Though now at half mast, Sam still sported an erection, almost all of his skin was completely exposed for Higgs to see, and red painted him from head to toe. And maybe nobody would know of this encounter. Maybe nobody would see the marks he left on Sam (or if they did, maybe Sam could pose a believable lie). But  _ Sam _ would know. Sam would remember. Sam would look in his mirror and see that it was Higgs staring back. It wasn’t just a physical mark he’d leave on the porter this night.

Like a broken puppet, Higgs let Sam dangle against the wall. He could almost feel the porter’s very life force in the pads of his fingers, like they themselves were sucking him dry. Higgs happened to be quite like mistletoe, too.

Feeling Sam had had enough, he leaned to cut through the right pant leg, breaking him free from the relentless tugging before dropping the knife entirely. In a slow motion he lowered Sam to his feet. He’d stand unevenly as one foot still had on a boot. Higgs let go of the shorter man’s throat and moved to place his hands on either side of Sam’s ribcage. 

“Fuck...you.” Sam snarled, even baring his teeth. His chest rose and fell wildly to regain lost air.

A deep laugh sputtered out of Higg’s mouth.  **_“No, Sam, fuck_ ** _ you _ **_.”_ ** He slammed himself into Sam and nestled his head in the crook of his neck. Teeth sunk into skin and it earned a loud groan of protest from Sam. Were the BTs not holding onto his legs he might have kicked Higgs in the shins. 

Teeth were replaced by languid strokes of Higgs’ tongue and he hummed contentedly while lapping away trickles of blood. Licking soon gave way to rough kisses and he trailed them up along Sam’s jaw. Now, gentle just wasn’t Higgs’ style. Though he’d offer just enough comfort to coax another erection out of Sam.

Sam felt dizzy from the whiplash of events. Dizzy and tired. Hands grabbed at his waist. Thumbs dug possessively into his pelvis and jerked him towards Higgs’ body. Through those thick fatigues he could feel the terrorist’s erection as it slid over his own half-hard cock. Annoyance made it difficult to return to the headspace prior to Higgs’ dirty party trick and Sam found himself struggling to even enjoy the exploration of the other man’s tongue against his skin (it didn’t help he was bitten like an animal). It also didn’t help that tarred hands were groping over now bare skin.


End file.
